The subject matter disclosed herein relates to utilities infrastructures, and more particularly to methods and a system for updating network infrastructure information between control applications.
Infrastructures for grid networks include a variety of systems and components. For example, the systems may include power generation systems, metering systems, digital communications systems, control systems, and/or their related components. Certain actions may be associated with the infrastructure may include maintenance of systems, rerouting transmissions, installation of new systems, and removal of systems. Each of the associated actions may affect the performance and/or routing of the system. Moreover, operation of the grid network may be controlled and/or monitored using various control applications. Each of the applications stores and/or monitors some information about the infrastructure for the grid system.